


Stepping Out

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Stepping Out

"Come on, Severus," Harry pleaded. "It's been _ages_ since we went out."  
  
"I distinctly recall a dinner with the Weasleys a fortnight ago," Severus replied not looking up from his newspaper, reading glasses perched on the end of his nose.  
  
"See! You think dinner with Ron and Hermione is going out." Harry sighed. "I want to get dressed up, have a few drinks. Maybe even go to a club, dance a bit."  
  
"I'm too old for that nonsense."  
  
"Bollocks," Harry countered. "Remember that time we went to that Muggle club with Draco and Blaise?"  
  
"Floo Draco and Blaise then to see if they'll go with you," Severus said. At his age his hair was streaked with white; he'd felt ridiculous wearing black leather trousers and a billowy white blouse—for it certainly seemed more like something a woman would wear. But Harry was right; he'd felt eyes on him all night long. And having the three of them doing his bidding was one of the most amazing things he'd ever experienced.  
  
"I want _you_ to come, Severus," Harry replied. After a moment he said calmly, "Let's make a deal."  
  
"A deal with a Slytherin? You must be desperate." Severus took his reading glasses off looked at Harry properly for the first time since they'd started this conversation. Harry was holding the leather trousers in one hand and a practically translucent shirt in the other. Severus's cock twitched.  
  
"Come out with me tonight wearing these and when we get home, you can have your wicked way with me." Harry's green eyes practically glowed with desire and his jeans were tented already.  
  
"Any restrictions or limitations?" Severus asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
Harry shook his head and replied huskily, "Nothing at all."  
  
"You might regret that in the morning," Severus said, standing and taking the clothes from Harry. " _I'll_ Floo Draco and Blaise." Severus smirked.  
  
Harry grasped his prick through the fabric of his jeans. "Fuck, Severus! Can't you take the edge off first?"  
  
Severus laughed, rather evilly truth be told. "Go get dressed, Mr.Potter. _We_ are going out. I suggest a cock ring with your ensemble or it might be a very short night." 


End file.
